


梅罗《一辆真车》

by AZ1720



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZ1720/pseuds/AZ1720
Summary: 17年写的文了，彼时我还没有看过FGO六七章的剧情，如有错误请忽略。梗是“梅林通过操医生来给迦勒底供魔”。终章剧透有，慎入。
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 5





	梅罗《一辆真车》

每个月医生都会有几天告假，藤丸起初问过几次达芬奇关于罗曼的去向，前者则会在抱怨藤丸觉得她能力不如罗曼后，给出相同的回答：  
“罗马尼去维护迦勒底的魔力供给系统了，他说只有他能搞定那东西，过几天就会回来的，你不要担心。”  
于是在达芬奇终止了藤丸的又一次询问之时，我们把目光放到那位去“好好执行任务的迦勒底首席医师”那里。  
他正被某个散发着玛丽苏光环还几乎赤裸的白色长发男人压在身下。

达芬奇的话并没有错，那也是罗曼提供的说辞，尽管这一幕和维护机械相去甚远。他要维护（喂饱）的是迦勒底的魔力来源之一、古老的魔术师——梅林。  
旖旎的氛围灌醉了医生的头脑，他已经无法分辨自己是在迦勒底的个人宿舍里还是阿瓦隆的高塔中——梅林真的会使坏用魔法把他带到任一时空的任一地点——即便自己的魔力已经所剩无几。  
没有关系的，罗曼就是他回复魔力的灵药。

与以往的情况相反，罗曼的衣服还好好穿在身上，倒是梅林的大片肌肤暴露在空气中，但是因为他过长的头发随意地沿着躯体披散下来，倒是更像被粘人的大猫咪抱住。  
不可避免地，罗曼把手抱在梅林背后，布料滑下的小臂接触到了魔术师光滑细腻的皮肤。梅林这次很反常地没有急匆匆扒掉他的衣服，只是舔舐着他唇边的唾液解馋。  
从唇边一路磨蹭沿着脸颊向上，罗曼不得不眯起眼睛，接着他感觉到对方吸吮着他耳垂，发出了无法抑制的喘息。至此梅林终于吐出第一个完整的句子：“罗马尼，自己脱光被我抱吧。”  
昔日的魔术王自然清楚梅林的梦魔血统是多么致命，每一次呼吸都带着诱人的气息，他无法抵抗地被对方按进了粘稠芬芳的梦境中区。趴在他身上的人一边继续吻他一边念着他的名字，像是在念叨着催促的咒语。他只能被掠夺。  
服从于“给迦勒底供魔”的压力，他不情愿地推开梅林坐起来，拉开拉链，脱下了工作服。梅林被打断了亲吻也没有再贴上去索求，而是兴致勃勃地看着他一脸不情愿地自己脱去了外衣，于是等待已久的双手迅速摸上他腰肌，然后一下掀开了里衣，把他的胸口暴露在空气中。  
之前梅林在他脸上蹭来蹭去的时候，鼻子就被长发蹭得有些发痒，不断地吸着气，现在梅林明亮的眸子里绝对能看到他气息不稳的模样。  
“放弃反抗吧，罗马尼，我要享用了。”男人轻笑着，发出了野兽(beast)般进食前的宣言。  
可是芙芙(beast)并不亲近罗曼，急不可耐地啮咬他的是梅林(caster)。  
白发的魔术师(caster)再次凑上曾经的魔术王(grand caster)的嘴唇，亲吻上之后舌头就从早被舔湿的双唇之间伸进去了，双手也摸索到了胸前的两点。抛去补魔的成分不谈，梅林爱死了罗曼的这副身体，亲吻的同时只要捏紧他乳头的话，就能听到一声情欲的呜咽。  
“哈啊……啊……啊！”罗曼的叫了出来，然后这些叫声都消失在梅林的嘴里。  
他饶有兴趣地换用左手只揉搓罗曼一边的乳尖，另一只手托住对方的后颈，延长了这个深吻。罗曼则抓住了他的肩膀来固定自己。  
梅林的吻谈不上深情，更像是大肆的抢掠，贪婪地牵动着罗曼的舌头和自己的交缠、搅动。漫长的舌吻让罗曼不得不急促地呼吸，然而梅林还是一副不紧不慢的样子，直到临近窒息边缘的罗曼推开他。  
“你们梦魔……都不用呼吸的吗？”罗曼抗议。  
回答的只有渴望情欲的眼神，对梅林来说，唾液中含有的魔力来说还是太少了，需要罗曼给予他更多些。  
于是他伸手抚上罗曼胯间被支起的布料，本来今天是让罗曼自己做给他看的。但已经等不及了，他迫不及待地要享用真正的大餐。他拉开了罗曼的内裤，拨出微微硬挺的某处，低下头用嘴去迎接。  
“唔！”被梅林含住的时候，罗曼情不自禁叫了出来。  
梅林含住了之前只靠亲吻和爱抚乳头就硬起来的阴茎，牙齿轻轻磨着敏感的前端，罗曼感觉沿着尾椎有着电流窜上来，腰不自主地发软，双手只得抓紧了床单。  
梅林察觉他的颤抖，暂时离开了还没有完全高潮的阴茎，对罗曼说：“累了的话你可以躺下来，其余的让我来。”  
为什么同为宅男，梅林的体力就这么好？医生不满意的同时，保持着跪坐的姿态让梅林舔舐那一处。  
梅林没有再管他，一心伺候好那挺直的一处，用舌头、用牙齿温柔地包裹住即将喷发的欲望，罗曼也感觉到沿着尾椎骨爬上来的快感越来越密，一层层地剥夺去了他的理智。  
“哈……哈……啊……”最后的喊声不可避免的带着情色的尾音，白浊的液体终于释放了出来。  
梅林舔了舔嘴唇，觉得是时候进行下一步了。手指上沾着少许的液体，先探了一根手指进入罗曼的体内，被进入的一方明显有些不适，发出了勉强的呜咽。  
“还是没法适应吗？放心，侍奉你我还是非常得心应手的。”因为一手抱着罗曼专心在后面做准备，梅林贴着他耳廓说出这句话。  
热气的吹动下罗曼感觉脸颊发烫，在他体内的手指停止了动作，但是并没有拔出来的意向。“继、继续，还没完全开始。”说话时他气息明显不稳。  
得到了确定的回答，梅林慢慢插入第二根手指来继续扩张的工作，同时安慰努力忍耐的罗曼：“想叫就叫出来吧，这里只有我能听到的。”  
随着身体里手指的戳动，罗曼感觉刚刚释放过地方隐隐地要立起来，而且梅林的阴茎早已兴奋起来，两根硬着的阴茎彼此摩擦，给人要命的欲去未去的骚动感。  
罗曼偏头看着梅林，对方脸上蒙着一层薄汗，手上的动作依然没停，已经伸入了第三根手指，罗曼伸手去拢住两人的阴茎一起撸动，这下梅林没法再沉住气了，扩张的动作脱离了原本轻缓的节奏，猛地戳到了深处。“啊！”罗曼没能忍住叫了出来，接着报复性地加快了手上的动作。“好啦好啦，不要急，快结束了。”  
这时他收回了一直抱着罗曼的左手，按住了他在阴茎上的动作。右手恶作剧性地不经预告就拔了出来，接着放倒了罗曼，扶着自己已经硬挺的阴茎插入了对方体内。  
被进入后，罗曼又有了那种熟悉的感觉，戳入身体的部分明显比起手指更加贴合自身的甬道，痛觉和快感伴随着爬上他的神経末端。  
进入后的感受让梅林舒服得一瞬间闭上了眼，肠道蠕动着吞入他的分身，被罗曼的体温包围的感觉次次都是令人满足。再次睁开眼来，眼底的喜悦都被罗曼看在眼里，后者闭上眼，眉毛上舒展开，露出一副悉听尊便的神情。  
他的额前被覆上一个湿润的吻，吻他的人紧接着用晦涩难懂的希伯来语发音在他面前喃喃着什么，中间夹杂着吸气的声音。  
但他听到了内容：真是愉快的夜晚，王。

真是怪异的场景，他们之间做爱总是兼有温柔和疯狂，梅林会轻轻拂过他的小腹、乳首、喉结以及眼眶，任由手指被汗水和泪水沾湿。罗曼感受得到，自己体内在被不断顶弄，阴茎却还垂着，软趴趴地从顶端只流出些透明的液体。  
每次都是类似的情形，梅林又足够旺盛的精力榨取他的魔力，已经受肉为人的魔术王被折腾得只剩下喘气和迷乱的份。  
“射、射在里面。”罗曼抬手抓住梅林还在自己脸上乱摸的右手，按在自己的左半边脸上，尽力挤出了这句话，希望能停止这让他吃不消的情事。  
这句话的确鼓舞了身上的人，梅林闻言加快了在他体内顶弄的节奏，既想是恳求又像是命令似地说：“罗马尼，用后面去一次吧。”  
梅林扶起罗曼，让他坐在自己胯上，这个姿势加深了侵入，罗曼颤抖着抱紧他的双肩喊道：“已经……射不出来了……啊！”  
“里面、很喜欢这一点不是吗？”梅林一边踹着粗气一边撞击着罗曼身体里的某处，“只要、被不断摩擦、的话……”  
“你这家伙，好好地射在里面就结束吧！”如果不是被颠得没力气，罗曼真想朝他脸上来一拳。  
“嗯，要好好地和我一起去啊。”  
罗曼绝望地看到了在他的玩弄下，阴茎居然有再次挺立的趋势，只能无奈地闭上眼骂了句：“恶魔！”  
“那你很快要和恶魔一起高潮了。”梅林不痛不痒地回答，一只手套弄着罗曼渐渐挺立起来的阴茎，“看来只用后面是不行的。”  
毕竟已经射了两次了，罗曼这样想，但他只能发出细碎的呻吟了。梅林射在他身体里，粘稠的液体沿着大腿滴落在床单上，与此同时梅林的左手和小腹都被濡湿。  
“还是射出来了，罗马尼。”  
“你真是有精神。”他把头搁在梅林肩上，懒得动一下。  
“比不过有十个情人的所罗门王，”梅林从他体内退了出来，抱住他仰面倒在床上。罗曼疲惫地靠在他身上，眼皮不住地往下垂。  
补完魔的梅林手指一动就清洁好了一切，包括他和罗曼。堆在床头的毯子在魔法操纵下伸出一角来，缓缓包住两人，昏昏欲睡的罗曼满意地哼了两声，裹紧毯子蜷在梅林身侧睡着了。


End file.
